


in your heartbeats

by yookihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Nurses & Nursing, Shameless Smut, dont do this at the Hospital my fellow nurses, nurses & vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookihyuks/pseuds/yookihyuks
Summary: kihyun was hungry and minhyuk was more than glad to feed him





	in your heartbeats

"If we get caught,” a loud rustle could be heard through the empty room. "I’m getting your head hung on a spike.”

“So romantic.” Minhyuk had the heart to laugh at the half-assed threats his boyfriend made.

“I know my ways.”

“That’s the only way _you_ can be killed, though, not me.” He replied, finally finding where the light switch was and blinding them momentarily, his boyfriend the most.

“True, I forgot humans are too weak.” Kihyun clicked his tongue as he looked around, his mouth watering just at the mere sight, so hard that it was almost difficult to control his most primal impulses.

“Hey!” Minhyuk complained. “I’m not weak. We are the same size.”

Kihyun turned around to look at him, trying to distract himself from his own hunger.

“I’m a vampire.” He stated, solemnly. “I could snap you in half even if your biceps were to be as big as my head.”

“Damn, and your head is pretty big.” Minhyuk avoided the fist his boyfriend threw at him. “You’re a nurse, though, snapping people shouldn’t be in your to-do-list.”

Minhyuk approached the many blood bags that were scattered across the room, trying to find those that were Kihyun’s favourite, which happened to be his own blood type. However, it has been a while since he and Kihyun reached to an agreement where they both settled that he could not only feed off Minhyuk, or he would end as dry as a raisin. Which is how they both ended up pulling their nursing cards and sneaking every once in a while to steal a few bags for the month, trying to be careful enough not to get caught.

“Your eyes are turning black.” Minhyuk pointed as Kihyun eyed the red bags and his fangs peeked out from his lips.

“Don’t mock me.” Kihyun helped Minhyuk in the arduous task of fitting as many plastic bags as their backpack allowed and without succumbing to himself. They didn’t have much time and it was much safer if they waited to be home. It’s not like they had too many hours of their shift left and –

“Fuck.” Minhyuk hissed when his phone started ringing, a phone call that meant something important was happening upstairs and that had him dropping one of the bags to the floor, the thud so loud that it reverberated through Kihyun’s whole self as he perceived every drop of blood pumping inside the plastic, almost begging for him to tear it open with his teeth.

“It’s just Jooheon.” Minhyuk brushed his hair as he texted their co-worker instead. He had the habit of calling when he got bored, even if he wasn’t at work. “Probably nothing important, then. But we should hurry up.” His boyfriend squinted when he didn’t reply. “Kihyun? You ok?”

Kihyun shook his head, still looking at the bag lying on the floor.

“How long do we have until they notice there’s something off?”

“Huh.” Minhyuk didn’t seem happy with that question, but he still looked at the hour displayed on the screen of his phone. “Maybe 30 minutes?”

“I promise I won’t let one drop go to waste.”

He didn’t give enough time for Minhyuk to come up with a negative answer before he was picking up the bag that had previously fallen and he was sinking his fangs on it, swallowing like his life depended on it. The sweet, iron-like taste of blood filled his mouth and went down his throat in swift motions, but it sent goosebumps all over his body, to the point where it felt so good that he almost moaned around the hole where the blood was being sucked off. He hadn’t had a proper meal for weeks and his body was _aching_ for it.

When he finished in a matter of seconds, Minhyuk had his hands in jar against his hips and was giving him a condescending look.

“What happened to I’m-the-King-of-self-control?”

Kihyun wiped away the stains of blood from his mouth with the heel of his hand. He had a lot of self-control, not everyone could be a nurse and deal with blood everyday without wanting to drink it all up. But he was well fed at home even if they had to assault blood banks often, but they never got caught, and he could deal well with his hunger. However, they ran out of blood a few weeks ago and they didn’t have a chance to get more supplies until now, which meant Kihyun was starving.

“To be honest.” Kihyun slurred the words. “It didn’t taste as good as you do.”

Minhyuk smirked.

“It’s so hot when drinking blood with desperation like that turns you on.”

Kihyun wanted to deny that, but the raging boner between his pants said otherwise. It seemed that everything he drank went south and he blamed it all on his boyfriend and the white pants that made his ass look very much eatable.

“You wouldn’t let your boyfriend go back to work in this situation, right?” Kihyun faked a pout. “Besides, I’m still hungry.”

Minhyuk shook his head.

“You want us to get caught, don’t you?” It was a void accusation, because he was already using one of the chairs inside to lock the door before he approached Kihyun. “You’re naughty.”

“But you love me.” Kihyun mewled, his hands already tracing the skin of his boyfriend’s arm that peeked from underneath the scrubs, making him shiver with his cold fingers. “And you’re just as bad as me.”

Minhyuk was the one that finally pulled him into a kiss and, although with the aftertaste of the blood in his mouth, Kihyun was sweet even when he felt like death himself. He was cold at the touch, eyes as black as charcoal, and his strength could have trucks flying in the air if he wanted to, but he was the most loving, caring and thoughtful man Minhyuk had ever come across, and it made him fall helplessly in love with him, even when he was a vampire and could kill him anytime.

With his fangs retreated back, Kihyun could kiss his boyfriend with just as much intensity and need without hurting him, and when Minhyuk’s warm tongue made its way inside his mouth, he could feel his remaining sanity quickly disappearing, as fast as he had drank the blood a few minutes prior.

“You know we can’t do this here, right?” Minhyuk muttered, lips still against his and hands already inside the pants of Kihyun’s scrubs, the hem giving up easily when he pulled and cupped his hard cock.

“I know.” Kihyun knew well, he respected his work and the people involved in it more than anything, but it was difficult to care when he was being so amazingly squeezed between Minhyuk’s hand.

“Liar.” Wet lips were pressed against the curvature of his neck, tracing the outline down until they met his collarbones, while his hand slipped past his underwear. “It’s turning you on even more.”

“Shut up.”

Kihyun whimpered when Minhyuk lifted him up, pressing his back against the nearest wall. It all came to a game of powerplay in the end – Kihyun loved the way Minhyuk manhandled him, even when he single-handedly could break his skull by a snap of his fingers. He loved giving up control when it came to his boyfriend and the things they did in bed.

Or against a wall, for that matter.

“We’ve got nothing here.” Minhyuk muttered, lifting Kihyun’s shirt enough so that he could wrap his lips around his hard nips.

“I don’t really feel pain.” Kihyun shrugged even though a moan escaped past his throat when he felt Minhyuk sinking his teeth on his skin.

“Still – I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Kihyun reassured him. “I know you would never.”

It was odd that Kihyun had to comfort Minhyuk when it came to him, because it should be the other way around since he was the one that couldn’t measure his strength most of the times, but Minhyuk couldn’t care less about his inhumane abilities and always made sure he felt good. Kihyun had surely hit jackpot with him.

“Turn around.”

Kihyun, with wobbly legs, faced the wall instead and supported himself with both hands on it, leaning lightly so that Minhyuk had a better access to him.

His pants were yanked without any further considerations to the floor, undies included, and his ass was completely exposed to the cold of the room and the warmth of Minhyuk’s mouth against his skin.

“Hurry up.” He pleaded, his overly sensitive cock throbbing between his legs and the thrill of the situation taking over him. They didn’t have much time and he wanted to feel him inside already.

“So impatient.”

Although he couldn’t see him, Kihyun was sure Minhyuk smirked when he slapped his buttcheek, probably turning red right after, but it only made him bend his back lower and his boyfriend spread him then, using his tongue on him.

For someone that always felt cold, Minhyuk’s hot tongue was maddening on him, so much that his cock dick and leaked over the floor, feeling the tickly sensation inside his tummy threatening to erupt at any moment.

Minhyuk’s spit was dripping down his chin and Kihyun’s entrance by the time he finished lapping and sucking at him, using the tip of his index finger to tease him before pushing the digit inside, slick with saliva. Kihyun’s legs trembled when he started spreading him out for him, legs and cheeks spread for the man kneeling in front of him.

“If you don’t -” Kihyun’s voice broke halfway when Minhyuk pushed another finger inside. “I’m going to kill you.”

“You won’t.” Minhyuk teased back, nibbling at the skin of his ass at the same time he scissored his fingers inside his hole, stretching him out in a steady but slow pace that only had Kihyun groaning even more, because they just didn’t have time and he was so fucking horny.

“I swear I will if you don’t fuck me now.”

With an amused chuckle, Minhyuk stood up and got rid of his own clothes, rubbing the tip of his wet dick on the crack of his boyfriend’s ass.

“Take it.” Minhyuk whispered on his ear, hands on his waist as he rubbed up and down over his hole.

Kihyun didn’t hesitate in turning around and kneeling down just like he had done before, but this time he took Minhyuk’s entire hard-on inside his mouth, his gag reflex long gone and that allowed him to take him completely in, even if that means the tip made it past his throat.

“Fuck, Ki.” Minhyuk closed his eyes, his nails digging on Kihyun’s shoulders when he felt the pressure so tight around his cock that he couldn’t even stand still.

When Kihyun had made sure Minhyuk was so wet that his member was dripping, he let go of him and pressed against the wall again, not wanting to wait one single second more.

Minhyuk didn’t feel like waiting any longer either, so he took hold of his damp dick and pressed the tip against Kihyun’s entrance, pushing slowly and swallowing down a moan when he got engulfed inside, so tight that it could compete with Kihyun’s mouth.

“Good god.” Kihyun cursed, his forehead hitting the wall in front of him. Minhyuk was lifting one of his legs with his arm as the same time he pounded into him, setting a pace that had Kihyun seeing stars behind his eyelids, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

He was sure he could come by just that, but his cock was burning between his legs and he gave it the attention he so much ached for, pumping himself in sloppy movements as he tried not to collapse with all the sensations that overtook his body.

Minhyuk left a trail of kisses and bites along his neck, murmuring sweet yet dirty words that Kihyun couldn’t even process as he came all over his hand and wall, the thick and white substance staining everywhere it reached, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when he was so sensitive and still throbbing between his hand while Minhyuk fastened his movements, until his teeth sank on his shoulder almost in the same way Kihyun’s did when he drank from him, and he came all over inside him, filling him up entirely.

When Minhyuk pulled out, he needed a few seconds before he could breathe again and gather their clothes from the floor, giving Kihyun back his pants and undies that were long forgotten on the floor.

“I can feel your cum dripping down my ass.” Kihyun hissed, taking the paper roll that was on the table next to the sink inside that room, ad he used it to clean himself and the wall where his cum was all over, feeling ashamed of himself as he did.

“I like it more when you bite me while you come.” Minhyuk stated, instead. Just the thought had Kihyun spiralling again.

“It always feels the strongest for me too.” Kihyun admitted. It was insane sometimes, and he had even blacked out at times. He knew it felt more intense for Minhyuk too, a bond between them so strong that no one could break it.

Minhyuk poked his arm.

“Do it next time.”

“I will.” Kihyun nodded. “But at _home_. It’s bad enough that we’re stealing blood and now we’ve also fucked in the crime scene, what a way to go.”

“We’re both at fault.” Minhyuk laughed as he put the backpack on his back and they checked the place, making sure everything was clean and there were no hints that could incriminate them.

“Let’s go hide those bags and go back to work.” Kihyun held Minhyuk’s hand as soon as they closed the door behind them.

It still feel strange sometimes, to feel Minhyuk’s warm hand against his cold one, but it made him feel safe, and home, like the warm breeze on a spring day, and Kihyun was sure there was a heart still beating inside of him that only belonged to Minhyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this wip in my folder for a long while yet im only posting now,,,, guess being back to work brought back my love for nurses kihyuk fucking at the hospital ,,,,, not my best work but i wanted to publish it and hope you liked it!! <3


End file.
